Jessie: Ravi's Revenge Wedgie Story
by WKelex3x2
Summary: Pranks are one thing, but dealing with them often can lead to revenge. Mostly revenge against Luke


Jessie: Ravi's revenge wedgie story

It was a calm Friday night as Jessie and Ravi are in the screening room watching one of Morgan's movies. The other Ross kids went out to the park to watch a play and play some basketball.

Jessie: I wish your dad can put me in one of his movies already.

Ravi: Maybe one day he will change his mind. Do you want some more popcorn?

Jessie: No, but you can get me some more lemonade.

Ravi grabbed Jessie's cup and started to head to the kitchen. Ravi opened the fridge and when Ravi opened the fridge, something white splashed all over Ravi's face. Ravi walked back into the screening room and when he entered the room, Jessie jumped up and went to see what was up with Ravi.

Jessie: Ravi, are you ok. What is all over you?

Ravi: I don't know, I just opened the fridge and then I was sprained with this stuff.

Jessie looked at the white stuff and it smelled familiar. Jessie grabbed some and tasted it.

Jessie: I was right. It's Bertram's potatoes, but how did they get all over you?

Both Jessie and Ravi walked to the fridge and noticed a little device in the fridge.

Jessie: It looks like you were pranked by Luke.

Ravi: Again. This is the second one this week. Last time, he sprayed my underwear to smell like honey roasted peanuts and the squirrels kept chasing me around the park until I accidently fell in the lake.

Jessie: Yeah. That was funny.

Ravi gave Jessie an evil look.

Jessie: Sorry. Well when he gets here, I'm gonna have a talk with him.

Just right on cue, the elevator opened and out came Luke, who was holding a basketball and was wearing a blue T-Shirt, black shorts, and white shoes. Jessie and Ravi approached Luke infront of the elevator and when Luke saw Ravi covered in potatoes, he started laughing.

Luke: Looks like my prank worked. Hahaha.

Jessie: Luke this isn't funny. Now apologize to Ravi and go to your room.

Luke: Fine. I'm sorry Ravi that you're a lot of fun to pull pranks on.

Jessie: I'm serious Luke.

Luke: I'm sorry Ravi.

As Luke said that he crossed his fingers behind his back and only Ravi could tell he was doing it, but he didn't want to say anything because he has his own plan in mind. Ravi accepted his apology and he went upstairs to clean up. Instead of going to the bathroom to clean up, he grabbed a dirty shirt from his hamper and whipped all the potatoes off his face and when he did, he heard someone running up the stairs and he knew it was Luke planning something. Ravi decided to ruin Luke's prank by using it on Luke, so he decided to hide in the slide and wait for Luke.

5mins before, Luke ran upstairs to his room and grabbed another prank device he wanted to use on Ravi. He opened his drew and pulled out the device. The device can make any noises he sets it to and it would be funny to use it and make Ravi seem like he's crazy.

Luke walked into Ravi's room and had to figure out where to put the device at. He wanted to put it in the slide, but it would be obvious, so it had to be somewhere where he won't find it. Luke looked at Ravi's bed and it was perfect.

Luke walked over to the right side of Ravi's bed and he went down onto his knees and stuck his head and half his body under the bed. Ravi slowly got out of the slide and saw Luke's lower half sticking out from under his bed. Ravi slowly and quietly walked over to Luke and saw something that caught his attention. Ravi noticed that Luke's waistband to his underwear was showing. Ravi thought about it and he ended up remembering what happened from last month.

(Flashback)

Luke and Ravi were in the screening room playing a video game. Luke was wearing long sleeved blue plaid shirt, blue jeans, and white socks. Ravi was wearing a green T-shirt, beige pants, and white socks.

They were playing Call of Duty and then Ravi's controller was low on batteries. Ravi asked for some batteries and Luke tossed himself some, but the batteries ended up falling in between the seat. Ravi stood up, turned around, and bent over to get the batteries. Luke decided to pause the game and help him out. Luke found one battery and it rolled behind Ravi, so he went over and grabbed it. When Luke grabbed the battery, he turned to Ravi and noticed he was still trying to get the other battery.

Luke started to smile because while Ravi was bending over, he saw Ravi's waistband to his underwear was showing. Luke dropped the battery and both his hands quickly grabbed Ravi's tighty whities and he started to pull hard. Ravi screamed as he was getting a wedgie from his brother. Luke started lifting Ravi off the ground to the point he could see the legholes of Ravi's underwear.

After a while, Luke let go of Ravi's underwear, started laughing, and walked out of the screening room. Ravi landed on the seat and he started to adjust his underwear.

(Flashback Over)

Ravi smiled because he had enough of Luke's pranks and now it's time for payback. Ravi slowly got on top of the bed and was over Luke. Thankfully Luke didn't notice.

Luke was having a hard time setting the device up because the device was having a hard time staying behind the bed leg.

Anyway, both of Ravi's hands slowly reached down and got a grip on Luke's underwear. Luke noticed something was up behind him, but before he could move, he was stunned on what happened next.

Ravi started to pull Luke's superman briefs hard. Luke started to scream as his briefs were being yanked up in the air and since he's still under the bed, he can't stop what was happening.

Ravi kept giving Luke a wedgie and Ravi can see the legholes of Luke's underwear. Ravi would of kept on going, but he started to hear a rip, so he let go of Luke's underwear and he got off the bed and waited for Luke to come out.

Luke slowly crawled out holding his rear end and started adjusting his underwear. Luke turned around and noticed that Ravi was standing near him.

Luke: Ravi, you were the one who was giving me a wedgie?

Ravi: Yes, I did. That's what you get for giving me a wedgie a while back and for the pranks.

Luke: My pranks and wedgie wasn't as painful as the wedgie you gave me.

Ravi: Well that was a reminder to stop with the pranks. If not, I will give you another wedgie.

Luke: I'm not scared of you Ravi. I will get you back anyways.

Ravi: Really?

Ravi ran over and tackled Luke to the floor. Both hit the floor with Ravi being on top and he turned Luke around, so Luke was on his stomach. Luke was tired from playing basketball, so he couldn't fight back.

Ravi lifted Luke's shirt up and again, Ravi got a grip of Luke's superman briefs and started pulling again. Luke screamed as he was getting another wedgie. Ravi pulled Luke's briefs till his briefs were stretch out enough to pull over Luke's head. Ravi kept pulling until Luke's briefs ripped completely and was yanked out of Luke's shorts.

Ravi stood up with Luke's ripped underwear in his hand and Luke stood up with tears in his eyes. Luke grabbed his underwear out of Ravi's hands and ran to his room. Ravi was happy to get his revenge. Ravi walked out of his room and into Luke's and saw Luke in a new pair of superman briefs.

Ravi: So are you gonna stop with the pranks or do I have to give you another wedgie.

Luke: Fine Ravi, I'll stop with the pranks, just stop with the wedgies. Sorry for everything.

Ravi: It's fine, I'll stop.

Ravi walked out the room and went back downstairs to continue watching the movie with Jessie. When Ravi entered the screening room, a bucket of water poured all over Ravi.

Ravi: LLLLUUUKKKKEEEE!

Ravi began to run upstairs to get Luke back.


End file.
